La hija de Ra
by YovizSait
Summary: Atem decidió quedarse en el mundo de los vivos. Ahora los dioses moveran sus piezas, sin imaginarse que este nuevo comienzo traera un nuevo/antiguo amor para él. ¿Él faraón estara listo para su nuevo comienzo y todo lo que este amor le traerá?
1. Capítulo 1: ¿Puedo Regresar?

**Nota de la Autora: este fanfic, casi siempre estara en punto de vista de Hathor.** **Cuando haya cambios, se los notificare aqui arriba :3**

-

 _Yugioh no es mio todos los derechos son de su autor_

_

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **¿Puedo Regresar?**

El gran desierto egipcio se miraba imponente ante mí, sentada bajo una palmera tratando de taparme de los ojos de Ra suspire.

Hoy era un mal día...

\- ¿Qué pasa Hathor? - El astro rey me preguntó- ¿Por qué estas tan pensativa?. - Ra realmente me conocía bien.

\- Me siento triste- admiti - hace tanto que no me sentía así - volví a suspirar, hace mucho que no dormía, no es que en este estado espiritual me sea necesario, es sólo que de vez en cuando trato de hacerlo; dormir, soñar y descansar, sin imaginarme que Atem rondaría mis sueño esta vez, suspire con cansancio de nueva cuenta y mire a Ra- él merece tener una vida más larga, ¿no es así? - sentía las lágrimas arremolinarse en mis ojos, Ra sabía a quién me refería

\- Hathor, él salvó a su pueblo es normal que se le permitiera quedarse en el mundo de los vivos.

\- ¿Entonces yo que salve?, ¿un pájaro? - el sarcasmo era notable en mi voz, Ra conocía mi historia de primera mano, con un suspiro volví a mirar al astro rey, que aunque su luz era tan brillante y hermosa no me deslumbraba - Lo siento, estoy triste y enojada por que enserio lo extraño mucho. - dije con la voz entrecortada - He compartido tanto tiempo aquí contigo, que a veces mi cabeza duda que recuerde su voz o que recuerde la forma de su cara o el color de sus ojos. - mis lagrimas poco a poco se liberaron.

\- ¿Tanto lo extrañas? - Ra me preguntó.

\- Sí- cuando por fin lo admití me solté en llanto.

\- Quiero verlo, abrazarlo, besarlo. - con cada nueva palabra, mi llanto se hacía más fuerte.

Fui consciente del suspiró Ra y de la oscuridad que ahora me rodeaba, cuando levanté la mirada el se encontraba a mi lado.

-No llores Hathor, eres más fuerte que esto. - con cuidado Ra tocaba mi cabello. - vere que puedo hacer. - Él suspiró y yo lo miré sorprendida.

\- Harías eso por mi- Mi mirada lo hizo sonreír y mientras decía que si con un movimiento de cabeza, como una niña chiquita me abrace a el, mientras el sonreía y me abrazaba - Gracias Ra.

\- Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti- Ra decía solemne- me he encariñado contigo, con tu historia y aunque el castigo que era para tu padre fue puesto en ti, estoy seguro de que tu corazón era aún más liviano que esa pluma. - Ra seguía abrazándome mientras yo lloraba como una niña pequeña.- podrás abrazarlo de nuevo, te lo prometo.

\- oh gran Ra tu has sido mi compañía todos esto años, yo te quiero y te apreció tanto... te has vuelto como mi padre.

\- Lo se, Hathor,- sonreí al escuchar mi nombre - yo soy tu padre no lo olvides - mi sonrisa se ensancho- ahora ire a ver que dicen tus ancestros.

\- Gracias padre - Ra sonrió y levantó su vuelo.

Con una inmensa sonrisa en mi cara decidí caminar por el desierto en dirección al palacio real del Faraón Atem.

Cuando porfin llegue a las afueras de el castillo, Niut me sonreía desde el firmamento.

Me senté en una meseta, recosté mi cuerpo en la arena y me quedé profundamente dormida.


	2. Capítulo 2: Ella va a regresar

Punto de vista de Ishizu

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **ELLA VA A REGRESAR**

3 DIAS ANTES DEL REGRESÓ

\- ¿Qué pasa Shadi? - Podía ver su ceño fruncido, nos encontrabamos en el lugar donde descansaba el poder del faraón y los artículos del milenio.

\- Es fácil - Shadi habló para sí mismo más que para la mi, que lo acompañaba - el faraón decidió quedarse en este mundo - Shadi señalaba el área donde se encontraba la ranura para el rompecabezas del milenio, el cual todavía descansaba en el cuello de Atem. - Sabemos que aunque el faraón recobró la gran parte de sus recuerdo algo falta - Shadi habló - Ahora los dioses quieren regresarle esa parte de sus recuerdo.

\- pero... - Yo lo miraba con desconcierto.

\- Cuando Atem decidió guardar su alma en el rompecabezas, una mujer fue dañada...

\- ¿de qué hablas Shadi? -miré al hombre que me observó por un momento y luego suspiro.

\- había una mujer enamorada de Atem y él la correspondía, pero cuando zork fue liberado, ella entregó su ka a Atem para que lo utilizara... su Ka fue importante para el. - mi mirada era de sorpresa - Cuando Atem se fue, el espíritu de ella se rompió... y se perdió, nadie supo a ciencia cierta dónde había quedado.

\- Hasta ahora- sentía los ojos de Shadi en mi. - ¿no es así?.

\- Los magos reales, nuestros ancestros creyeron que el espíritu de la mujer y su Kaa protegerían al faraón, así que la tumba de esta mujer fue creada en el mismo lugar donde se encontraba el rompecabezas. - el me miro - tenemos que ir a ese lugar y profanar la tumba.

\- ¿Por qué Shadi? - yo no entendía qué era lo que estaba pasando - Quieres regresarle algo a esa mujer.

\- No Ishizu, esto va mas haya de eso, ella va a revivir y nosotros fuimos los encargados de cuidar de ella y velar su re nacimiento...

Un silencio reino entre nosotros.

\- los caminos de los dioses son increíbles.

\- lo se, Ishizu... - Shadi miraba sorprendido a la piedra - El mismo Ra nos avisará cuando sea el momento, algo le pasara a nuestro Dios y tendremos que ir a la tumba de esta mujer.

\- esperaremos el día.


	3. Capítulo 3: Ojos Amarillos

**CAPITULO 3**

 **OJOS AMARILLOS**

\- ¿Hathor? - Una voz masculina decía mi nombre- Hathor- una mano caliente estaba en mi brazo moviendome - Hathor - la voz era de Ra, cuando abrí mis ojos, él estaba a mi lado, sonriente.

-¿Qué pasa Ra? - somnolienta mire al dios.

\- Horus y Osiris aceptaron - mi corazón se sentía feliz - pero Seth se negó, él mismo quiere ver tu determinación, así que me pidieron que te llevará a un lugar.

\- esta bien- Me senté en la arena.

\- Antes de que aceptes - los ojos amarillos de Ra estudiaban mi cara - ¿Segura quieres regresar? - Yo asentí fuertemente y él Dios sonrió - Fue una pregunta tonta, ¿no es cierto? - su risa me hizo sonreír - Ahora bien, toma esto - Ra me entregó un cuenco, el cual contenía un tipo de caldo - necesito que comas, has vagado mucho tiempo y no se que te depare Seth, quiero que estés fuerte, te deje dormir bastante tiempo, ahora, tienes que comer.Con mucho cuidado tome el contenido del cuenco, habían pasado mucho tiempo desde que yo probaba algo de comida, mi espíritu no lo necesitaba, aunque a veces Ra era complaciente y me regalaba frutas o agua, cosas que yo agradecia.

Un sentimiento extraño llenó mi pecho, él ya no estaría conmigo

\- Gracias por cuidar de mí - mi voz se entrecorto.

Ra me sonrió y se sentó a mi lado mientras yo seguía comiendo.

\- Cuidare de ti, eres mi hija, recuerdalo. También recuerda todo lo que hablamos y como suelo llamarte, recuerdalo bien porfavor. -estudiaba la cara de Ra mientras él seguía hablando. - estaré cerca de ti, ya no podremos hablar tanto como lo hacemos día a día, pero siempre que me necesites estaré para ti, siempre.

\- ¿Me lo prometes? - Ra sonrió.- Te lo juro - Me abracé a él, mientras mis lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas - Gracias padre.Cuando nos conocimos queme tus ojos - Ra soltó sin precaución.

\- esta bien- me encogí de hombros- no pasa nada.

\- Déjame arreglarlo, por favor - El me pedía preocupado - es mi disculpa por quemarlos, porfavor.

\- no deberías de hacerlo padre, fue el castigo que me diste.

\- Eso ya no importa- el contestó muy serio.

\- Está bien- él sonrió- ¿Qué harás? - pregunte mientras Ra me sonreía.- Quizás y te duela. - Con mucho cuidado Ra arrancó uno de sus rayos y los incrusto en mis ojos, el dolor me hizo gritar, sentía que mis globos oculares eran cocidos en una plancha caliente - regresara tu color amarrillo.

Cuando deje de sentir dolor abrí mis ojos, después de parpadear repetidas veces pude ver a Ra.

Sus hermosas plumas de diferentes colores y su pico dorado.- Hermoso- el sonrió y se puso de pie.

\- Es momento de irnos- tomó mi mano y caminamos hacía el castillo.

Después de caminar, lo que yo sentí que fueron horas ya que ahora el sol brillaba en lo alto y yo miraba curiosa a Ra, con miles de preguntas, las cuales callo con un sonoro "no preguntes".

Cuando me di cuenta habíamos llegado a la entrada del valle de los reyes.

\- Es por aquí- Ra me guiaba, mientras tomaba mi mano.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? - pregunte.

\- A tu tumba- un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

\--

¿Les está gustando?


	4. Capítulo 4: Los Dioses

**CAPITULO 4**

 **LOS DIOSES**

La entrada al recinto fúnebre era gigantesca, un trabajo digno de los magos del reino.

\- ¿Por qué mi tumba se encuentra en el valle de los Reyes?. - Ra suspiró, sin contestar a mi respuesta.

Al entrar nos encontramos con un par de serpientes, las cuales estaban finamente talladas y sus ojos eran dos hermosos rubis.

\- ¿Ésas cosas lanzan algo? - Pregunté mientras Ra decía que si con la cabeza

En la siguiente camara había una pared en la cual leía "Muestra respetó".

\- ¿Ra? - el Dios me miró por un momento.

\- Tú tumba, está escondida en la de Atem. - siendo muy sincera la última parte no me la esperaba- Tú Kaa lo salvó, ¿Recuerdas?. - me quedé en silencio y camine a lado de Ra, mientras más me adentraba en el recinto fúnebre más podía notar lo hermosa que era y lo confusa y complicada que resultaba. Una tumba excepcional y digna de un solo faraón, el señor de los juegos.

Mientras me aferraba al brazo de Ra, sentí que su cuerpo se tensaba y ruidos salían de una de las paredes.

La última cámara tenía un camino de lápidas llenas de imágenes de kaa.

\- ya casi llegamos- Ra anuncio- es por aquí- el dios apuntó una pared que se encontraba en el costado izquierdo de dicha camara en donde se podía ver la ilustración de un hermoso sol con detalles en dorado y piedras preciosas.

Ra me jaló, los músculos de sus brazo se tensaban más.

-¿Lista? - yo asenti y con un brusco movimiento nos hizo cruzar la pared como si fuéramos unos fantasmas.

Del otro lado fuimos recibidos por la a sonrisa de el Dios Osiris.

\- Bienvenidos- los dientes blancos de la sonrisa de el Dios contrastaba con la hermosa piel de color jade.

Por un momento me pregunté cuál sería su textura y como sí Osiris supiera lo que pensaba me ofreció su mano, la cual yo tomé para encontrarme con el calor y la sensación reconfortante de una piel humana, suave y tersa.

\- Gracias Osiris- Ra hablo y yo temblé, su tono autoritario y de un viejo Dios me tomó por sorpresa. Esa no era la voz que yo conocía de Ra.

Horus por su parte miraba entretenido la escena y yo lo miraba entretenida a él, sus ojos rojos me recordaban a los de Atem, su hermoso plumaje era de un color blanco de piedra caliza, con destellos de color dorado, las ganas de arrancarle alguna de esas plumas rondaban mi cabeza y él negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿llegando tarde? - la voz nasal hizo que Ra se pusiera en guardia y tratara esconderme detrás de él.

\- Tenía que arreglar cosas importantes- Ra contestó calmado.

\- Entonces empecemos- Osiris anunció.

Ra encabezaba el extraño círculo que los dioses habían creado.Al costado izquierdo de Ra se encontraba Seth, seguido de Osiris y al lado de este su hijo Horus, quedando yo aun costado de Horus y escondida detrás del cuerpo de Ra.

\- Ahora, Hathor- Set me miraba con unos ojos azules - regresarás al mundo de los vivos, pero, con condiciones.

\- ¿Qué condiciones? - ¿condiciones?, mire a Ra el cual no le quitaba la vista a Set.


	5. Capítulo 5: Condiciones sin fundamentos

L **es quería contar que esta historia es algo así como: AtemxLectora jajaja solo que preferí llamar a la Lectora Hathor antes de "Rayis", ya saben por cosas de romanticismo.**

 ** _Felíz Lectura_**

\--

CAPÍTULO 5:

Condiciones sin fundamentos

\- olvidaras a Atem - Todos los dioses se pusieron en guardia al escuchar a Seth.

\- Se más lógico - Horus reprocho- ella nos pidió regresar para encontrarse con el.

\- Lo sé - Seth contestó, su tono era divertido - veamos que tan grande era su amor.

La sensación de enojo creció en mi corazón, ¿cómo se atrevía hablar de mi amor?

\- Es grande, muy grande- Enfrente al Dios del caos, el cual con ojos azules me estudiaba.

\- tanto como para olvidar tus sentimientos por...

\- ¡Seth!- Ra lo interrumpió, su ira crecía y podía sentir cómo su cuerpo se tensaba cada vez más.

\- Entonces no veo el por qué no ayudarse mutuamente a recordarse- Seth se encogió en hombros, sin darle importancia al enojo de Ra.

Los otros dioses se miraban el uno al otro, Seth estaba entrando a un terreno peligroso y todos lo sabíamos.

Horus aclaró su garganta.

\- Tu cuerpo físico - Osiris habló- esta bastante dañado, y momificado - al decir estas palabras hizo una expresión extraña y yo me reí.

\- Tendremos que crear uno nuevo - Ra me explico - pero tenemos que basarnos en estos restos- el me señaló.

Y en eso lo comprendí, él hablaba de mi corazón y el cascarón de huesos y piel.

\- ¿Tendrán que trabajar sobre mi? - Pregunte y Ra asintió complacido.

\- muy lista- Horus miró a Ra con aceptación.

\- hubieras sido una buena reina o quizas hasta Faraón - la voz de una mujer nos hizo voltear a todos, Isis entró a la sala haciendo que todo el aire de mis inexistentes pulmones saliera, le dedico una sonrisa enorme a su marido y hermano Osiris, el cual le ofreció su mano y ella la tomó felíz.

\- Atem tendría una buena consejera- dijo mientras se acercaba a mi.


	6. Capítulo 6: Eclipse

CAPÍTULO 6:

Eclipses

\--/\\\\--

punto de vista Ishisu

Tres días después, un eclipse solar era visto en todo el mundo desde la ciudad Dominó, hasta las grandes pirámides de Egipto.

\- Hermana - la voz preocupada de Marik me sorprendió.- Este eclipse no había sido programado - mi hermano adoptivo hablo.

\- lo fue- Marik miro a Odion con cara de procuración - fue programado para nosotros los Ishtar, vayan por palas y picos, tenemos un largo viaje.

\- ¿Ishizu, qué pasa? -Odion preguntó- Cuando sea el momento se los haré saber - Marik y Odion me miraban con desconcierto.

\- hermanos, ayudenme con esta nueva tarea que se nos fue encomendada, prometo explicarles todo en su momento.

Los hombres sin entender que pasaba se dirigieronpor lo que les había pedido y nos dirigimos a nuestro destino, el lugar sagrado.Cuando llegamos a la tumba del Faraón Atem, la mirada Marik y Odion era aún más de desconcierto.

\- ¿Hermana que hacemos aquí?

\- Deberían de darse prisa- la voz de Shadi nos hizo saltar a los tres - el sol ya casi es cubierto por la luna...Y era verdad, mire al astro rey que ya estaba a nada de ser tapado por la luna.

Marik y Odion hablaban entre ellos, su desconcierto era palpable y yo me sentía de la misma forma, no conocía nada de esta mujer y que nos depararía.

\- ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? - Sentía la mirada de Marik, su voz era gruesa con un tono de preocupación gigante, su mirada clavada en mi espalda me ponía más nerviosa y mientras seguía a Shadi que caminaba con sigilo enfrente de mí, empezó mi explicación.

\- Tenemos una nueva misión, hermano. - una sensación paró en seco mi andar, algo en mi corazón se sentía caliente, como si una vela fuera encendidas dentro de este.

\- Es por aquí - Señale la pared de mis costado derecho - Ra nos habla - y luego vi a mis hermanos tocar el lugar donde estaban sus corazones ellos también sentían esa calidez.

Cuando por fin pudimos abrir un boquete en la pared de la tumba del faraón, se nos encontramos con una pequeña cámara.

\- Es una tumba - Marik trato de entrar y Shadi lo detuvo.

\- Ra está adentro, no podemos entrar - todos observamos el interior, la voz de Shadi se escuchó como un susurro, después de unos momentos la sensación de calor desapareció

\- Es momento de que entremos...Mis hermanos prendieron las antorchas que se encontraban en el lugar, una cámara con oro y piedras preciosas y jeroglíficos por todas las paredes y en el centro un hermoso ataúd...- Marik, Odion, ayudenme.

Con mucho cuidado removimos la tapa del sarcófago dejando la vista un momia.

\- Toda mi vida cuide tumbas y ahora profano una - Marik reprochaba burlonamente a mi lado. - que ironía, hermana.

Mis ojos se pusieron en blanco y Odion reía ante las expresiones dramáticas de ambos.

\- ya dejen de quejarse - la voz de Shadi, hizo que los hombres a mis costados se pusidran en guardia - ella está por llegar.


	7. Capítulo 7: Dolorosas Desiciones

CAPÍTULO 7:

Dolorosas Desiciones

Las palabras de la Diosa Isis me hicieron darme cuenta de cuál era mi lugar.

Mire a al Dios del caos, ¿Qué podría querer él de una simple humana?, ¿Podría cumplir sus condiciones sin siquiera conocerlas?.

Ya estaba aquí y no pensaba regresar al desierto.

\- Acepto tus condiciones- anuncié- ya conozco la primera, ¿cuáles son las demás?

\- lo sabrás en su momento.

-Esta bien- Mire a Ra

\- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?.

Horus me tomo de la mano y me condujo a mi sarcofago.

\- Tu cuerpo espiritual tiene que estar sobre tu cuerpo humano o lo que queda de tu cuerpo humano.Con ayuda de Horus me acosté en el sarcófago.

\- estarás en el limbo- el me dijo. Suspiré y me deje llevar por la sensación de paz que llenaba mi cuerpo.

La sensación de flotar en el limbo era extraña.

Era como si nadara en un ojo de agua, arriba los espíritus y abajo los seres humanos.

La obscuridad me aturdida y hacía que me sintiera pesada.Cerré mis ojos dejándome arrastrar por las profundidades de este lugar, la sensacion siguiente, fue la de tener miles de hilos de energía que corrían desde la punta de mis pies hasta mis cabellos, cubriendo mi cuerpo.

Los hilos fueron sustituidos por la sensación de miles de agujas que se encajaron en mi carne como si alguien tomara diferentes partes de mi y las cosiera para juntar un cuerpo, mi cuerpo y por un momento me pregunté si esta fue la sensación que Osiris sintió cuando su cuerpo fue juntado y embalsamado por el Dios Anubis, eterno enemigo de Atem.

Mientras más sentía las agujas clavarse en mi piel, pensé en el dolor y si en algún momento del proceso lo sentiría.

Atem!, mi cabeza gritó y me puse en movimiento, movi manos y pies para hundirme cada vez más rápido.Entré más cerca me encontraba de mi destino o de la parte profunda de este "ojo de agua" el dolor se hacia presente.Entré más profundo me encontraba más fuerte podía sentir el dolor; sentí la sangre correr por mis venas, como si fuera ácido que se abría camino en mi cuerpo, los primeros latidos de mi momificado corazón, hicieron que mis costillas se rompieran, para luego sentir como alguien las pegaba, un grito salió de mi garganta, mi umbral del dolor había colapsado completamente y ahora cada que sentía aguja clavarse en mi carne, gritaba.


End file.
